The Unexpected Love Story
by ShimaChi-Vivi
Summary: When a young princess parents are murdered and she is forced to give up her country and marry a noble from London, will she find love in her new fiance or will she live a life of saddness and sorrow yeah that sounded better in my head -.- really its a lot better then what it sounds like.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it goes the first chapter to my new fan fic, please leave me ideas and reviews on what you think I will give full credit to anyone who helps me with ideas, also my other story is up for adoption so if you are interest please message me(: So these are the same characters from last time just a different plot life, if you haven't already read the memo, please do so.**

**Anyways I also forgot to mention in my last story, but I won't forget this time, Ciel is 15 and Shima is 14, I can't believe I forgot that in the last story XDD so anywayssss ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Being a princess isn't as easy as the fairytales make it out to be, it's actually really hard. All the balls and banquets you have to attend, even being the simple south Asian country Cambodia is, it's still very busy and important being the princess of the country. Oh how rude of me, I'm Shimabukro Chi Cambodida-hime, but please call me Shima! I'm the only daughter of the Emperor and Empress of Cambodia. I have all the traits of a Cambodian princess, long black hair and violet eyes, the only thing that is different about me is that I have very pale skin, the doctors say it's some type of skin condition, but the priests say it means something very special. Well now that you know a little bit about me I would like to carry on with my story.

Unfortunately, for me being a princess became much harder since my parents were assassinated. I was so grief stricken I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the outside of the city. When I could run no longer I collapsed in tears, that's when my angel appeared or more so a demon.

"Your highness, I can see you feel grief, but you are also angry with the assassin." A strange woman with dark skin and piercing red eyes appeared before me, on one knee and her hand over her heart.

"Who-Who are you? What do you want? Did you kill my parents, come to kill me as well?" My eyes grew and I began to shake, 'Was this the person who had murdered my parents, was I about to die' I thought to myself.

"No as a matter of fact I've come to help find and eliminate the person who killed your family and in return I will devour your soul." She smiled a Cheshire grin; she stood up and held out a hand to me, "Will you form a contract with me?"

"My soul? Who are you and what are you?!" I yelled at her slowly crawling back.

"Forgive me for my rudeness you highness, my name is Yasu Tsukiko and I do not wish to harm you only to form a contract with you." She said it will kindness in her voice that made me believe she wasn't there to kill me and she slowly bent down and out stretched her hand to me, "Do you accept, you highness?"

Once her words finally sank in and I thought about it, I reached out and accepted her hand, "I accept the terms of our contract."

Her grin grew and everything seemed to go black…

* * *

Ever since that day Yasu has never left my side, helping run Cambodia and find the assassin, but slowly, ever so slowly, my country began to fall. Poverty struck, jobs were getting hard to find, and my people where starving. My heart was broken; I was failing as the new empress. My people knew I was trying my hardest, but I couldn't bare to see their hollow cheeks and sad smiles whenever I visited town. I ever so badly wanted to prove to myself that I could do it on my own, raise a strong and proud country, but the awful truth struck me; I couldn't do it on my own, I needed help. Yasu suggested I go the Queen of England and ask for her help. Ever so hesitantly I allowed Yasu to send the Queen a letter asking for help.

The Queen later replied saying she enjoy for me to come up to London so we could talk. On the morning of my departure I left to country in my most trusted advisors hands. Yasu and I traveled by boat and train all the way to the great City of London. Once we arrived in London, there was already a carriage that would take us to the Queen's home.

"Are you ready, my lady? It won't be long before we reach our destination." Yasu turned and looked at me.

"Of course I'm not ready," I sighed, "I fear the Queen will make me give full control of my country to her, what if she dictates it and only makes things worse?"

"My lady, there is no need to worry so much, look out the window do those people look miserable?" Yasu motioned me to look out the window of our carriage.

As we drove by people they did look very happy, maybe the Queen could make my country happy again, it would be so nice to see my people will full stomachs and true smiles. "You're right maybe I am worrying to much." Then the carriage came to a sudden stop, slighting jerking Yasu and me. Guards escorted us the Queen's throne, where she sat wearing a veil that covered her face. A man in pure white stood behind her.

"Your grace, I present my Empress Shimabukro Chi Cambodia-hime." Yasu bowed to the Queen and I could see her nod her head.

"Thank you for seeing me, your highness." I also bowed to the Queen.

"Lady Shimabukro-"

"Please call me Shima." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, it's quite rude to interrupt; now as I was saying, Lady Shima, I have thought about your situation greatly over the past few days and I believe to have come up with a solution. You will give me full control over your country and I will do everything in my power to bring it back to its glory and provide the country with much needed supplies. As for you to become an official citizen here I will choose someone of nobility for you to marry. I will have full control of your country and you will live an easy life, knowing your country is in safe hands." She said it so swiftly and easily it was like she was waiting for me to show up years ago, my mouth hung open.

I quickly regained my composer and said, "And if I agree to this you will be absolutely sure that my people will have everything they need."

"Yes, I will make sure of it." I could hear the smile in her voice, even though I couldn't see her face.

I quickly swallowed my pride and barely said, "Then yes, I agree to this." I looked to the floor holding back my tears.

"This is wonderful to hear! I will send a letter right away to your knew fiancé, his name is Ciel Phantomhive owner of the Funtom Toy Company. A carriage will take you to his second home here in London where he will meet you in a few days or so." She was so over joyed that it made me sick, but I knew in my heart it didn't matter what I thought; I had to do what was right for my country. "I'm so glad you decided to do this, I can't wait for the wedding and don't worry at all your country is safe in my hands."

We were then escorted back into another carriage and drove to a large house. The drive was very long and silent. Yasu knew I was in no mood to make small talk like normal. "My lady, just give it time everything will be just fine and your people will have all the things they need."

I didn't reply to her I just kept silent until we pulled up the grand house. Yasu help me out of the carriage and led me to the door while the driver brought in our bags. It was a quaint home; it was a little dull on the inside, not at all what I was used to.

"Yasu, warm up a bath and then I wish to retire for the night." I said and yawned a bit.

"My lady, what about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry, I just want to relax for the rest of the night, now please ready my bath."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

**WOOO! That was a lot of writing. SO what did you think should I continue or should I just stop right here and know and forget about it? PLEASEEEE review and remember if you want to adopt my other story or you want me to continue it review it or message me.**

**-Shima **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so you guys asked for a second chapter and here it is! Thanks Paxloria for giving me the idea about the reactions and stuuufff I put that into mind while I was writing this chapter. Also Awkward Chick, you will see that what I write down on paper is just and outline and what you read might be totally different than what I typed….sorry other people out of the loop, you have no idea what we are talking about, but honestly I don't think very many people read the authors note, I know I don't sooooo I'm going to get along with the story and stop boring you :DD**

* * *

"My Lady, it's time to wake up." Yasu's voice stirred me from my deep sleep. I tighten my eyes hoping she would go away, but she just repeated her words a little more sternly. I was also hoping that my journey here and the engagement were just one big nightmare, but unfortunately it wasn't; I woke to dull blue-ish, gray curtains and dull furniture.

Yasu dressed me in English attire and tied a black velvet chocker around my neck like she always did, ever since I met her. My stomach made the noise of a dying whale, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to skip dinner last night." I held my stomach looking down at it.

Yasu laughed slightly and helped me up, "Come, my lady, I will prepare you a big breakfast." Yasu led me down a case of stairs and into the dining room, she then disappeared into what I presume was the kitchen. Minutes later she returned with a large tray carrying all kinds of English foods, like scones, tea, and much more; she set the tray down in front of me and filled it with all kinds of things. I picked up my fork ready to dig in, but I stopped to think for a moment.

"Yasu, I'm going to have to get used to this way of life aren't I?" I asked twiddling my fork as I looked from the plate of food over to her.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you except it to be, my lady, if anything it may be a fun new experience for you and this man might be very nice and carrying." Yasu was trying to brighten my mood about being here, but I don't think all the tea in China could make me happy about being here. "You need to eat, my lady, today is going to be busy."

"Oh goody, sounds like fun." I huffed and went straight into eating and I have to admit it was pretty damn good. Then came a knock at the door that made me jump and Yasu looked up suspiciously.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V. (The Night Before)**

* * *

"Young Master, a letter from her majesty the Queen." Sebastian walked across the study over to the 15-year-old earl and placed the letter in his hands. Ciel took the letter from him and carefully opened it from the top; he carefully took out the neatly folded piece of paper and began to read:

"_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_ A young princess from Cambodia has come seeking my help, after much thought and decision making, I have decided to help her and take over Cambodia. But for her to become a citizen here I need to marry her off to someone I can trust to keep a close eye on her. I have decided that you would be the perfect person to do that, since your engagement to Miss Milford ended. Her name is Shimabukro Chi Cambodia and she has a maid with her; she is staying in your home located here in London. We should have the wedding in just a few week from now, I will have a wedding planner handle most of the decision making, thought there will be some decisions you will have to make, but I will talk with you further on that later._

_Sincerely_

_The Queen"_

Ciel was quite shocked, but knew he couldn't refuse his Queen. If she wanted him married to this princess and to keep a close watch on her, then he would do in the name if his Queen. He began to construct a letter to his knew fiancé. Ciel quickly scribbled down as much as he could onto the piece of paper and folded it ever so neatly. After putting it into an envelope he called Sebastian in.

"Sebastian, take this to the two women staying in my house in London tomorrow morning." Ciel ordered handing Sebastian the letter.

"Yes, my lord, don't mind me asking, but why are there two women staying in your home in London?" Sebastian asked Ciel ever so slightly tilting his head, with the same grin he always wore plastered on his face.

"One of them is my new fiancé, declared by her majesty, and the other is her maid, they are staying there awaiting me to come and meet them and take them to their new home." Ciel explained to his butler dully.

"Oh a new fiancé, didn't you just end your other engagement with Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian dropped his grin and looked at his master.

"Yes, I did, but we will no longer speak of that. Now go make sure everything is ready for her arrival." Ciel was getting slightly irritated.

Sebastian's smile returned on his face, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Shima's P.O.V.**

* * *

Yasu cautiously walked to the door and opened it slightly looking it out, once she saw who it was she opened it more. I strained to see who it was, from what I could see it looked like a really tall man dressed in black. Yasu and the man exchanged small talk and he handed her an envelope. She exchanges a few more words and closed the door. Yasu walked over to me with the letter in her hand.

"It's from your betrothed, My Lady." Yasu handed me the letter and I gently opened it.

_ Dear Lady Shimabukro,_

_I am sorry to say that I cannot stop by until tomorrow; today I have a very busy schedule. I cannot wait to meet you and start discussing the wedding plans the Queen wishes to marry us in just a few weeks prior to now. Tomorrow I will be stopping by around noon to see you and take you and your maid to your new home, here at my manor._

_Sincerely,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

"He will be coming for us tomorrow." I told Yasu looking down into my lap. He sounded nice, but also it felt like he rushed it. 'Maybe he was just a busy man, and he wouldn't be at the manor a lot so then I wouldn't have to see him! Oh, that sounded cruel' I was having a small conflict with myself in my head.

"That's wonderful, milady, you can finally meet him, until then why don't today we go out and explore the city? It might help you get your mind off things; we can go right after breakfast." Yasu piped up happily.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, but I'm not so hungry anymore; let's just go." I said pushing back my plate of food.

"Milady, you need to eat, you haven't had much to eat since we started this journey." Yasu looked at me with worried and stern eyes. I knew she was right, but at the moment I felt that if I were to eat I wouldn't be able to keep it all down.

"I know, Yasu, but I just don't feel too good. Let's just go explore the town." I pushed myself up from the table and flatted out my dress. Yasu sighed and picked up all the plates and went to the kitchen with them. I waited for her to finish cleaning up; when she returned we headed out the door. We went from shop to shop, candy stores, dress shops, fragrant shops, candle shops and fruit stands. There were all kinds of business here and a lot of people, too. I spotted a small child talking to his mother about the new Funtom toy company toys.

"Yasu, that's a Funtom toy store, let's go look inside." I leaned over and whispered to Yasu.

"Yes, milady." We walked across the street and into the toy store; there were all kinds of things: building blocks, stuffed animals, and pretty dolls. I quietly crept over to the display with cute bunny stuffed animals; it was wearing and eye patch, a vest, and a top hat.

"YASU!" I sort of whispered and sort of yelled.

"What is it, my lady?" Yasu appeared next to me and it made a shiver go up my spine.

I looked all around to make sure no one was listening, "I want you to go buy this for me." I said with the most serious face I could.

"My lady, are you still into the little stuffed creatures?" Yasu sighed at me and placed her hands on her temples.

"Why yes I am." I said matter of factly and huffed, "They are so very cute." I squealed.

Yasu sighed and laughed and took the bunny and bought it up at the front. After that she rushed it home and dropped the bunny off. The rest of the day went by quickly and a little too quickly for me.

I sighed as Yasu dressed me from bed, "He is going to be here tomorrow."

"Yes, milady, and that's why you need plenty of rest and a good, whole, breakfast tomorrow." Yasu scolded. I lay down in the bed and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I got up the next morning I was still hoping this all would be a dream, but again I was proven wrong by the dull interior of the house. At breakfast I ate most of my food and then afterwards went upstairs to a room that over looked the town.

Right as the clock struck noon, I heard the front door open. "My lady, they are here." Yasu said opening the door. I got up and dusted myself of and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." We walked to the top of the stairs were I got my first glance at him. He couldn't have been, but a year or two older than I was and he had an eye patch covering up his right eye, but his other eye was the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. Our eye(s) met and never broke as I descended down the steps. When I reached Ciel, he took my hand and kissed it, "Forgive me for saying this, but I didn't expect you to be so beautiful." Our eyes were still locked as he spoke, "Lady Shimabukro."

I could feel my face flush a shade of pink, "Thank you Earl Phantomhive, but please call me Shima."

He smiled slightly, "And you can call me Ciel."

I have a small feeling I may not mind being with him.

* * *

**WOO! And I was afraid of writing to little 0.0 wow that was a lot so I hoped you like it, I know it was a little slow DX sorry, but please leave reviews so I know if you want me to continue and some suggestions on what I should do with also my other story is up for adoption if I don't decide what I'm going to do with it.**

**-Shima**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one I'm going to just jump right into, I really love writing this story though I really have no set plans for it, I have certain ideas I might work into the story, but I really don't know yet, cause we will all have to wait for what is to come, and maybe if I explain my writing style you guys will understand why it's so….different, I guess is the word, but anyways, oh and also I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters used in this story!**

* * *

Men, I'll never understand them. One minute Ciel seems like a real nice guy, but then it seems like something snapped in him and now he is all uninterested and rude. Then again what was I expecting, for him to fall in love with me at first sight and this marriage would be happy; though a little part in me was kind of hoping for it. Ciel and I were sitting in the parlor room of his home while Yasu and Sebastian, whom I found out to be the man that delivered the letter yesterday morning, were packing my things and putting them in the carriage. Ciel sat in a chair across from me with a smug, bored look on his face.

"Did you walk around London?" He said it with such boredom that it stung a bit and I was a little taken back.

"Yes, I did; it's quite lovely here, it's much different from Cambodia, that's for sure." I said quietly looking down at my hands folded in my lap.

"Speak up," Ciel said with irritation, "and look at someone when you are talking to them or they are talking to you, it's very rude." He finished sternly. He stood up and I heard someone walked in so I looked over my shoulder, Sebastian was standing in the door way.

"Young Lord, we are ready to leave now." Sebastian had a Cheshire grin on his face that reminded me of Yasu's. Ciel then walked over to me,

"Come, when we get to my manor I will have Sebastian show you around and introduce you and Yasu to the other servants." Ciel then offered his hand to me and I shyly took it and nodded my head. Sebastian led Ciel and me out to carriage, where Yasu was waiting at the front of the carriage, reins in hand. Ciel helped me in and Sebastian helped Ciel in, where Ciel sat right across from me. The whole way there we sat in silence. Once in a while I would glance over at him and catch him staring at me.

"I thought people from the East were supposed to have much darker skin, but you have very pale skin. Why is that?" Ciel said with very little interest.

"I have a very rare skin condition that makes my skin very pale, but the priests in my village tell me that it's a good luck curse given to me by the gods; though recently it seems like I've had nothing but bad luck." I huffed the last part and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. With that said he nodded his head and everything when back to being silent until we arrived at his manor.

Sebastian and Yasu helped Ciel and me down from carriage and onto the coble walk way. When we stepped out, we were greeted by four servants. A woman with glasses, a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, a little old man, and a boy that looked very feminine.

"Lady Shima, these are the servants of the Phantomhive manor: Meyrin, the house maid, Bardroy, the cook, Tananka, and Finnian, the gardener." Sebastian introduced. "Everyone, this is Lady Shima, the young master's new betrothed."

I smiled and slightly bowed my head, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours, milady" All of the servants chimed in, bowing.

"Sebastian, I'm going to my study, when you are done showing Lady Shima and Yasu around, bring me my afternoon tea." Ciel ordered and Sebastian simply replied, "Yes, my lord" He had the same Cheshire grin plastered on his face. After Ciel walked in all of us followed behind him, the servants went there separate ways and Sebastian began the tour. He showed the parlor room, living area, dining room, kitchen, the library, and the billiard room. My room was located right next to Ciel's and Yasu's was right across from Sebastian's room. He also showed us the garden and finished off with Ciel's study.

"This is where the Master spends most of his time, looking over the progress of the company and other important matters. Now if you will excuse me I must prepare the masters tea and show Yasu a few ways she can get around." Sebastian bowed and left with Yasu following close behind him.

I turned around to face the door that led to Ciel's study and took a breath; I slowly knocked on the door three times. "Come in." I heard Ciel say. I cautiously opened the door and stepped in. Ciel was sitting at his desk twirling his pen, when he looked up at me,

"Oh, Shima, it's just you, I've been meaning to talk to you. Tomorrow night there is a ball being hosted by Alois Trancy, though I'm not quite fond of him, I'm required to go, so tomorrow we will have to take you dress shopping and find you something to wear."

"Oh and why aren't you fond of him?" I asked sitting down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"It's a long and complicated story, but can I ask you, why your parents sent you here to be in an arranged marriage?" Ciel folded his hands under his chin and looked at me.

"Well, you see my parents were killed by an assassin and I was forced to take over Cambodia all by myself. Unfortunately I wasn't capable of doing it on my own, even with the help of my advisors, Yasu recommended I come to your Queen and insist on her help, which brought me here, to your manor." I lightly laughed, "Strange isn't it; Now that I've told you maybe you can tell me a bit about yourself. I barely know you, yet you've seemed to find out more than my servants knew about me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Mine also died, in a house fire." Ciel paused a moment before going on. "I will tell you about certain things, just not at this moment it's too early in our relationship and I don't want to frighten you."

"And what makes you think that I won't be afraid of you when you do decide to tell me?" I peered at him, 'what kind of secrets is this boy hiding' I thought to myself.

"I'm not sure if you won't be afraid of me or if you will be afraid of me, but when the time comes we will both have our answer." Ciel mischievously smiled at me.

"My lord, you afternoon tea is ready." Sebastian came in right on cue and the conversation ended right there.

* * *

**CUE the mysterious black out! LMAO I kind like how I ended it all mysterious and what not, so I think I finally know where I am going with this story, not quite set on it but there is defiantly an idea going on. Well PLEASE review and tell me how you like it, remember if you give me even the slightest idea and I put it into thought I will give you credit so please feel free to leave your ideas. Awe and sorry Yasu you didn't talk in this chapter D: but don't worry I have plans for you ;D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**-Shima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankss guys for the much needed support on this story! I love getting feedback. I have a few of you that have been following and reviewing the story since I started and I can't thank you enough and truth be told, I honestly think this is my worst writing ever: 33 only because I haven't really planned it out and I'm going off of ideas on the top of my head, so it means a lot that you guys are sticking around to read the next chapter, it makes me want to continue writing the story. So again thank you and now to get on with the story! Oh also et12356 I actually have plans for Yasu and Sebastian, but I don't wanna spoil them XDDDD ANND once last thing, please know that I try very hard to keep all the characters in character, but it's very hard to do that so I'm very sorry if there is some OOC, okay now I'm done(:  
**

* * *

"See, my lady, today wasn't so bad, it could have gone a lot worse." Yasu said and she began to dress me in my night gown. I sighed as she buttoned up the front.

"Ciel is an interesting; he will definitely keep me on my toes. What about you, what was your day with Sebastian like?" I asked, Yasu walked me over and sat me down in a chair across from a vanity and I kicked my legs as Yasu brushed my hair.

"It was like any other day, except in a new house, with new people, and a second master. I'm not used to it, so when Sebastian was talking to himself about all the meals and the details I kept correcting him; I had kept forgetting that he works for Ciel and not you, milady." Yasu laughed remembering her story and I joined her in laughing.

After we were done laughing, I again sighed, "Your so used to ordering around the people at the palace that your still not used to me not being in charge anymore." I said with a sad smile.

"Milady, I know it's hard on you, but just think now that the queen in ruling over Cambodia your people will have the things they need and it's not your fault; you're only fourteen years-old and you weren't even married, you had to do it all on your own, you shouldn't have had to do that at your age, so it is by no means your fault. You hadn't even finished your lessons in ruling an empire." Yasu gave me a stern yet gentle look.

"Thank you, Yasu, but still I wish I was able to prove to myself that I could do it on my own and that I didn't need anybody's help. I guess in the end it really doesn't matter what I feel, so long as my people are happy, it doesn't matter how feel." I got up from the chair, walked over to the bed and got in. "I'm going to bed, please turn out the lamp."

I heard Yasu sigh, "Yes, milady."

* * *

The next morning after Yasu dressed me in grey dress with a high collar and long sleeves, I went downstairs to join Ciel for breakfast. When I entered the dining room Ciel was already there waiting with a plate of food in front of him and a plate of food sitting in front of and empty chair, which I'm guessing is a hint for me to sit next to Ciel. I took my place in the empty chair next to Ciel, "Good morning, Lady Shima how was your room? I assume everything was to your liking and you found the clothes I supplied in your wardrobe." Ciel greeted.

"Good morning, Lord Phantomhive, and yes it was quite comfortable; the room is very nice and so are the clothes, thank you." I smiled over to him.

"Lady Shima, I've already asked of you to please just call me Ciel and I'm glad to hear that everything went smoothly last night. After breakfast we can go dress shopping for tonight's ball." At first Ciel was giving me a hard stare, and then broke into a small slightly awkward smile.

* * *

_Ciel's P.O.V._

* * *

I was somewhat glaring as Shima as I replied to her, then I remembered what Sebastian told me last night after she left for bed.

*flashback*

"_Young Lord, you must try to be gentle and kind with Lady Shima, Yasu has told me that she has had a very rough time moving here. It would be nice of you to show her that she is welcome here and that she is safe here. You should know how she feels; she just lost her parents not to long ago." Sebastian lectured me._

"_Yes I know, Sebastian, I guess I could keep that in mind when we go out tomorrow." I yawned at the end of sentence and stretched out a bit._

"_Let's get you to bed, master." Sebastian smiled walking me out of my study._

*End flashback*

Shima seemed a bit shocked as I smiled at her, now even though I hate to admit it to myself she truly was beautiful; she was unlike any other girl I had ever seen before. I had also realized I didn't know much about her and she was so shy it seemed like. I knew I had to somehow break her of it; and today presented the perfect opportunity.

* * *

_Shima's P.O.V._

* * *

After breakfast, like planned, the four of us headed out to the streets of London to look for a dress. The first dress shop we tried was just too over the top for me, too many pink and frilly dresses, the second shop was okay though nothing really caught my eye, and it was the third one where we found some really good dresses. I had tried on a few blue ones, green ones, and lilac ones, but it wasn't until the store clerk came to me with an amethyst colored gown that I felt confident about trying it on. It had long sleeves, a low cut, the front went straight down, and the back went down in four layers. The cuffs and neckline where made with black lace and the front showed the crisscrossing lines of the corset. "It's perfect." I breathed out, taking in a large breath and slowly letting it out. I walked out to where the others were waiting patiently for me to choose a dress, "This is the dress I've chosen." I came out with a large smile on my face.

"Milady, you look beautiful!" Yasu gave me a sweet smile.

"You look very eloquent, Lady Shima." Sebastian had that same Cheshire grin on his face.

"You're perfect." Ciel said softly, with a gaping mouth and wide eyes, once he realized what he said, he then said, "I mean it's perfect." He cleared his throat and I also caught a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

I began to blush madly, "Do you guys like it that much?"

"Young master, it might be hard keeping others away from her tonight, no doubt all the men will want to talk to her." Sebastian laughed turning to Ciel, which made Ciel and me blush even harder.

"Well they will have to get throw me first." Ciel mumbled, which caused the rest of us to laugh. I had a feeling that tonight, might be really interesting.

I had no idea how 'interesting' the night was going to be.

* * *

**HAHA! I promise that next chapter is going to be more, not boring! O/o**

**Idk when it will be up since I have a three day weekend and usually most of my weekends are booked with stuff to do, but we shall see and while writing I think I finally came up with a plot line for the next few chapters, soooo PLEASE review the story and let me know what you think of it so far, I should have another chapter of my other story up soon, but that I'm not sure when I'm going to type that one. I was going to tell you guys something else, but I forgot oh well! Well until next time!**

**-Shima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paxloria, this is one of the few chapters that I have planned out and I have already thought of that:DDD I can't wait to start writing that part because I think a lot of people will like, because well its very different, in my own opinion, and I hate fan fictions that are all alike, so I'm hoping to spice mine up and make it much different, but don't worry I have a plan for how it's all going to turn out ;)**

**Also you guys know I only own Yasu, Shima, and this plot, nothing else anyways one with the show!**

* * *

My fingers delicately traced the star in the middle of neck as I looked at myself in the mirror, while Yasu was pinning up my hair, "How shall we cover it up tonight, Yasu?" I asked still staring blankly at the mirror.

Yasu looked up at me and smiled a bit before going back to work on my hair, "Like we always do, milady, I have a special choker just for tonight that will cover up your seal." Once Yasu was done pinning my hair up into a curly bun, she curled two pieces of hair that framed my face and she walked over to a box that sat next to a couple bags that held a few things I had gotten earlier today, "I picked this up while we were out, milady, I figured it would match perfectly with the dress you had selected." Yasu opened the box and pulled out a choker; it was made out of violet satin and had been lined with black lace. It had indeed matched my dress well; Yasu began to carefully tie it around my neck. Just as she finished the bow a knock came at the door.

"Lady Shima, I don't mean to rush you, but we need to be leaving soon." Sebastian entered the room while checking his pocket watch.

"No it's quite alright, Sebastian, I'm ready now, but first can I ask you something?" I peered at Sebastian as he smiled at me.

"Why of course, my lady, you can ask me anything." Sebastian's expression never faltered as I asked my question.

"Who is Alois and why doesn't Ciel like him?" I walked a bit closer to him awaiting an answer and without hesitation he answered me,

"My Lady, The Young Master doesn't like Lord Trancy for many reasons and all I can is that you try your best to stay away from him this evening, my Master is already worried that he may try something with you. Now we must be off, we don't want to be late." And on that note our conversation ended.

* * *

The ride to the Trancy Manor was much like the one to the Phantomhive manor, long, quiet, and awkward, but this time Ciel told me about some of the people that would be there and what exactly to except.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest." I smiled, "Even though I've done this sort of thing a lot in my life time, it was always around my people, I was always the guest of honor, but here I'm just another face in the crowd. I don't know what to expect exactly; I can tell that tonight is going to be interesting."

Ciel looked at me surprised that I told him I was nervous and then he smiled slightly at me, "Just smile and greet people and you will do fine." I sighed with relief and smiled back at him. I was glad that I was finally breaking the ice off with Ciel and getting more comfortable with him, though I still wasn't set on the whole marriage thing, at least it wouldn't be a living Hell.

* * *

Once we arrived at the Trancy Manor Ciel helped me out and offered me to hold onto his arm as we went about greeting people; and I must say Sebastian was right. Many men tried talking to me and making passes at me, but Ciel would just pull me away from them and we would go greet another group of people. I was slightly enjoying myself, well until Alois and his butler came down the steps and joined the ball.

"CIEL!" I heard squeal the little blonde boy and he came right over to us, "I'm so glad you could make it, oh what's this, Ciel, a new play toy? Is this who you dropped Elizabeth for? She's quite a pretty thing isn't she, Claude?" He looked up to butler, who had his eyes set on Sebastian and Yasu in a very unsettling way. I already didn't like how loud the boy was or how his butler looked like he was ready to fight Sebastian and Yasu to the death. Wait a minute-

"Who's Elizabeth?" I looked up at Ciel questioningly.

Ciel growled, "That's none of your concern right now, all you need to know is that she was the one I was engaged to before you and she is not my play toy!" He said it with such anger I was very much taken back that I let go of his arm.

"Oh look, Ciel, now you've gone and frightened the poor girl, come dear, tell me your name and we shall go dance!" Alois snatched my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, I tried protesting and I even heard Ciel call for me, but Alois had an iron grip on my waist and my wrist. I had no choice, but to dance with Alois. "Now tell me, what's your name?"

"My-my name is, Shima." I tried avoiding eye contact with him, but that was very hard to do when he kept getting in my face every time I looked away.

"What a foreign name! Where are you from? Japan, Korea, China?"

"No, I'm from… Cambodia." Once the words slipped my mouth I immediately regretted it.

He gasped, "So you're the princess the Queen has been talking about," His eyes became cruel and full of mischievous, "You know what? If Ciel had not broke his engagement I would have had you, you would have been mine; but no Ciel gets everything he wants. Well I'm going to change that and I'm going to take you for myself. Come on, let's go for a walk." He smiled evily and began to drag me towards an exit, but I began to pull back.

"No let go of me, I don't want to go with you! Yasu!" I called out desperately. In an instance Yasu was by my side and I was out of Alois's grip, he whipped around and glared at us, at that moment Claude appeared behind him, also glaring down Yasu. I knew what was going too happened next and figured out why I was so uneasy with Claude: he was also a demon. "No, Yasu, not here." I warned her.

"As you wish, milady." Yasu backed down a little, "I'll be taking my master and please don't come near her again." Yasu growled. After that we made our way across the ball room, away from the host and his demon butler. "Are you alright, my lady?" She bent down to look at me.

"Yes, I'm fine now, Yasu, thank you." I sighed closing my eyes for a second and breathing deeply.

"It is my duty as your faithful servant to protect you, my lady; I would never allow anyone to harm a single hair on your head." She bowed, placing her hand over her heart.

"There you are!" I heard coming from behind me; immediately, thinking it was Alois, I turned around and backed up, only to find to my relief that it was just Ciel, but then I remembered that still he was upset with me. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Ciel quickly approached me after seeing the frighten look on my face after he called for me, he held my elbows and had worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Yasu was there when I needed her." I smiled looking away from him.

He let go of one of my elbows to lightly hold my chin up so I was looking at him, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I didn't mean to frighten you, Elizabeth is a touchy subject for me and I dont want to bring her up, so please forgive me."

I was honestly quite shocked; Ciel didn't seem like the type to ask for forgiveness. I smiled warmly at him, "Yes of course I forgive you, Ciel."

Ciel backed away from slightly and bowed, "May I have this dance, Milady." Ciel held out a hand for me. I grabbed his hand and giggled at him,

"Of course you can." Ciel led me over to dance floor were we quietly glided across the floor; it was fun and I began enjoying myself again. As I looked around the room I saw a very…different... sight, Sebastian and Yasu were also dancing, when Ciel noticed my staring, he followed my gaze,

"Looks like they are having fun as well." He smirked. We went on dancing for a few more minutes, before we were interrupted by the Trancy.

"Ciel, having a good time I hope?"

"What do you want, Alois?" Ciel said with irritation; also pulling me closer to him.

"Just making sure you know that I like your new play toy and I want her for myself. So you can either give her to me or I will take her from you." Alois smirked and I heard Ciel growl at him.

"There's not a chance in Hell I'm handing her over to you, so you can forget about it and I won't allow you to take her or even lay a hand on her." He pulled me even closer to him and slightly backed up, by then Yasu and Sebastian had made their way to stand behind us.

"Lord Trancy, I believe that I already warned you about coming near my Master." Yasu glared at the boy and stepped closer to me.

"Hm, already getting attached to that girl, Ciel; guess I'll have to take her my force then." Alois stepped closer to me and thats when Yasu and Sebastian stepped in front of us.

"Maybe it's best if we leave." Sebastian suggested.

"Fine by me, let's go, Shima." Ciel pulled me towards the exit and I was happy to leave.

"Just remember, Ciel, I will have her!" Alois called behind us, only making us walk faster.

* * *

Once in the carriage Ciel still wouldn't let go of me.

"From now on I want you to sleep in my room and I don't want you going anywhere alone. Alois will do everything and anything to have you and I won't allow that." Ciel said sternly, but at the same time gently.

"Will you please explain to me why you two have such bitter feelings towards each other!" I demanded, looking up at him.

"I promise I will, just not tonight, you've been through enough excitement and you must be exhausted. So when we get back to my manor we will turn in for the night." Ciel looked down at me and he seemed to be very tired.

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes, I didn't realize how tired I was till just then, "Thank you, Ciel." I whispered, before falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Well I didn't expect to type this much! Whoops LOL. Well anyways I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too bad because it's a school night and I've been writing and typing and writing and typing and I'm really tired, so hope it wasn't at all too bad, well please REVIEW and feel free to leave questions I will try to answer then without spoiling anything and you can also leave ideas you would like to see in my story. Also I have something very interesting planned for how Elizabeth and Ciel split up! Until then~**

**-Vivi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! And YAYYY Im back after a small break! Let me begin with thanking you all for reviewing :D I always get so happy every time I get a new email with a new review.  
Madame Noize: Yes I understand, but you also have to keep in mind that Shima is a foreigner and isn't used to the customs and doesn't know what to except, I guess it would help to go a little more in depth for that. I'll be explaining a lot more as the story goes on, as to why Ciel does the things he does. And yeah my grammar was a little bad, but I went back in fixed most of it, I usually stay up till 1:00 am writing these chapters and some nights I'm too tired to go back and edit them, but at the same time I really want to get the chapter up, it also doesn't help much when you have dyslexia ;-; Thank you for reading and reviewing :3  
Well I'll put a big long rant at the end of how much I love you guys for reading my story ****  
**

* * *

My eye lids fluttered opened as I felt light shine across my face. I looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't the one I had been staying in. After a few minutes of thinking about it, I finally remembered that Ciel was having me stay in his room as long as Alois was on the hunt for me. I was so confused about the whole thing that it even hurt just thinking about it. I then felt someone shift next to me; I turned over to see Ciel still asleep. His hair was covering his left eye; so I propped myself up on my elbow and I gently pushed it out of the away. It didn't look damaged at all, 'So why does he wear that eye patch of his? Maybe he is blind in that eye.' I thought. I continued to stare at him not even thinking about anything, I had also forgotten that my hand rested on his cheek. I studied his features. 'He's just as pale as I am.' I thought, 'Though I highly doubt we are destined for the same future.' When I heard voices coming from outside the door and the door knob slightly jiggle I jerked my hand back and sat up all the way. The doors open to Sebastian and Yasu engaged in small talk.

"Milady, you're awake already," Yasu said, "Come let's go get ready, we have a very busy day today." Yasu helped me down from the bed and when we were walking out I heard Sebastian waking Ciel, I turned around to catch a glimpse of his eye, but right as he opened his eyes Yasu pulled me out of the room, into the hallway.

Yasu dressed me in a dark red dress, the sleeves hung off my shoulders and all in all it was a pretty plan dress. On our way down to the dining room, for breakfast, Yasu informed me on today's schedule; I would begin my schooling with a few different teachers, I had some sort of history I needed to learn on England before the wedding, some musical instrument, and other things about life in London, then at noon I would meet up with Ciel for lunch in the garden, afterwards I would have a short lesson on etiquette, and then Ciel would take me to his favorite places in London, also while doing this I am not allowed to wonder off alone, Yasu made that one very clear. To be quite honest I wasn't really listening to her, I had so many questions running around in my head it was hard to focus on anything, and even the small talk Ciel tried to make at breakfast was hard to focus on. As the morning progressed I was quite bored, each lesson was dull and boring and the teachers spoke in such monotone voices! As hard as I tried to focus and learn from them I found out it was a very difficult thing to do. I must also have to say that the English customs are quite different from what I'm used to; they can also be quite confusing at times. When it came time to have lunch with Ciel we each talked about our day so far.

"So how were your lessons today, what instrument did you decide on playing? Are the mentors treating you fairly?" Ciel asked taking a sip of tea and placing the cup back down.

"Well, it's defiantly quite different that's for sure." I laughed, "And excuse me for saying this, but the teachers are so boring, I found it very hard to stay focused. I tried my best, but their voices are so dull! I don't see how you stand it. Oh and as for the instrument I decided on the cello, it makes such a wonderful sound, what about you how has your day been so far?" As weird as it seemed I found it quite easy to talk to Ciel, granted that I'm really not that shy of a person, but sometimes it can be hard for me to be comfortable around someone.

"I've been quite busy, there is a lot of work to be done; letters from the queen, going to investigations, and I have a ton of paper work that needs to be filled out for the factories, it's nice to sit down and relax for a few moments." Ciel paused a moment. "I'm glad to hear everything is going okay, and yes even I also find it hard to focus sometimes, the mentors can be quite boring, but we must endure it." Ciel chuckled, we continued on with such small talk until we had to go our separate ways. Ciel went back to his study to finish the paper work he had talked about and Yasu and I went to the parlor to wait for my etiquette teacher to arrive. It was quite stupid sounding to me, I was already properly trained in etiquette; I was a princess after all. Yasu told me I needed to be taught in the ways of the English so that I could make a fine wife for Ciel and because we did some things differently than the English. While we were waiting a man with glasses, long red hair and a long red coat came tip-toeing in,  
"OH BASSY THER- wait a minute you're not Sebastian." The man seemed disappointed and his facial expression dropped to an annoyed one, then back to an excited one, "Your dress is beautiful! Though it would look better in a brighter shade of red, it still looks darling on you! You know I'm not fond of kids, but I could get used to you!" The man got quite close to me taking my hand and swirling me around.  
"Are you my etiquette mentor for this evening?" I questioned holding my head from the dizziness his swirling had caused. Yasu came up and steadied me. I looked up at her and she looked very annoyed, with the man.  
"Etiquettes teacher you say?" He tilted his head and looked at me before bursting into more energy and excitement, "YES! That's why I'm here, I'm Grell Sutcliffe here to teach you all about etiquette and such."

"Um, alright Mr. Sutcliffe-"  
"Call me Grell dear."

"Oh, um, Grell, what will we be going over first today?" I asked sitting back down on the chair and brushing off my dress.

"First off: shoulders squared, sit up straight, and have a look of confidence. You are a young lady and you need to show of confidence." The rest of lesson went on sort of like that, Grell was moving me around and correcting everything I did wrong. His lesson was much more interesting than the others I had had that day; I was even enjoying myself from time to time. Grell was a really colorful character and he was really funny. Close to the end of the lesson Sebastian came rushing in looking just as annoyed as Yasu did,

"Grell! What on earth are you doing here in the middle of Lady Shima's lesson?!" Sebastian yelled and Grell pranced over to Sebastian.

"I was teaching her proper etiquette, as you can see her actual mentor hasn't arrived yet." Grell pouted and crossed his arms, while turning away from Sebastian.

"Wait a minute! You're not my actual teacher!" I yelled, I wasn't really upset with him or anything, but I was just really confused as to what was happening.

"There is nothing to worry about, Lady Shima, I received a call from your mentor saying that he wasn't going to be able to make it to today's lesson, when I came to notify you I heard Grell's obnoxious voice." Sebastian said with slight irritation, while closing his eyes. "I rushed in here immediately after hearing him. You are alright aren't you?"

"Yes I'm fine; Yasu is here and wouldn't let anything happen. I'm also not upset, I just want to know what exactly is going on here, and I'm really tired of being confused, so could someone please explain to me what's going on." I sighed and put my hands on my hips. Then at that moment Ciel decided to burst in,

"What on earth is going on in here, and what is Grell doing here of all people?" Ciel yelled also very irritated.

"Great, as if this wasn't confusing enough." I muttered.

"Please allow me to explain to all of you what's going on here," Yasu said, "Alright, this is what happened; Milady and I were waiting for her etiquette mentor to arrive when this man showed up, we assumed that he was her mentor, since he had walked in and then said he was here to teach her, after Milady had asked him. Now we just found out that Grell isn't really her etiquette mentor and that he is an imposter." Yasu informed everyone still as irritated as before.

I turned to look at Grell, "So you're not really my etiquette teacher?" I asked tilting my head.

"Sorry dearie, but no I'm not; I was really here to see my dear sweat Bassy until I stumbled upon you, but look on the bright side I've taught you a lot!" Grell put his hands on his hips. "And you're a darling little thing!"

"Sebastian, will you please escort Grell out of my manor this instant." Ciel ordered Sebastian as he walked over to me side.

"Yes, my lord, it would be my pleasure." Sebastian grinned picking up Grell and running out of the room while Grell was shouting things about their love.

Ciel took a huge breathe and closed his eye and with one hand rubbed his head. "You know he wasn't all that bad and he did kind of teach me few things." I smiled sheepishly up at Ciel, who seemed to grow more irritated.

"I would suggest doing anything he taught you, he knows nothing about etiquette." Ciel looked at me with a serious face, "Come one lets go to one of my few favorite places in London." Ciel pulled me along to the door.

"Ciel, wait," I stopped him, "When we get there will you please answer my questions." I slightly demanded.

He paused and looked away, "I'll try to answer what I can, but I can't promise an answer to all of your questions."

I sighed, "Fine then, let's go."

* * *

We arrived at a park on the other side of London. There were a lot of trees, bushes, and a beautiful garden that was set up as a maze. Yasu and Sebastian walked a few feet behind us as we walked around.

"What is that you wanted to ask me?" Ciel started off.

"Well first off who is Alois and why does he hate you so much?" I asked as we began walking around in the maze.

"Alois is the queen's spider, just like I am her guard dog; he works directly under her majesty's orders. We don't like each other for many reasons, reasons I don't wish to tell you until I feel the time is right." Ciel explain. Though I wasn't too happy with his answer I was at least getting somewhere.

"Alright, who was Grell and why does he irritate everyone?" I asked with a sort of laugh.

Ciel sighed with irritation, "A nuisance that has an infatuation with Sebastian and irritating people is just something he does. Now can I talk to you about something?" Ciel stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"Yes of course, what is it?" I said looking over at him.

"I received a letter from the Queen today, about our wedding; she wants us to start making plans for what we want in our wedding. So I arranged it that tomorrow we would take the day to start making plans." Ciel said formally.

"Alright, that's fine and it means I don't have to sit through those lessons." I lightly giggled.

"Hm, yes, now I believe it's mine turn to ask you question." Ciel continued walking and I followed beside him.

"Alright ask away." I said.

"Why did you decide to give your country up? What made you decide that it was right to turn it over to our Queen?" Ciel asked me looking straight ahead as we turned around a corner.

"Well after my parents were killed I was put into power and let me tell you it's not easy for a girl my age." I laughed, "I had to make a lot of hard decisions, handing over my country was one of them, but in the end I knew that it wasn't what I felt that mattered; I knew I had to do what was right for my country and for my people. It was Yasu who brought me here, without her help I wouldn't have known where to start." We reached the end of the maze by the time I was done telling Ciel about why I came to England and it was beginning to get dark.

"That was very brave of you Lady Shima; it must have taken a lot of courage." Ciel looked at me.

"To be honest I'm still not set on the whole idea, but I know that your Queen will do well for my country." I smiled up at him. "And you do know you can call me Shima right, just Shima."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Ciel held out his arm for me to link mine with his, "Come on let's go back to the manor it's getting late"

My smile widen, "Thank you, Ciel." And we linked arms as we walked back to the carriage. Tonight I would need all the rest I could get, because tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

* * *

**WOOO sweet Jesus I'm glad I finally finished that, I really hope you liked it because I worked my butt off on it! And I want to thank every single one of you that's been reviewing and reading it since I began writing it, It means a lot to me, because some day I want to be an author and this is kind of my training for when I do sit down to write a novel of my own, so your reviews really do mean a lot to me, again thank you all! Also if you want to hook up and chat just go to my profile and I have all my social media things there!**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Love, **

**Shima**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have somewhat bad news, I am getting sick again and it might cause me to talk a very long break on this…I hope not, but again I'm not in good health..**

**Also I was told that I needed to stop typing and writing so much because I'm going to end up hurting myself, so this chapter might be it for a little while, but I don't know because I love to write so much I don't think I could ever stop! Well I'm not really sure where I am going with this chapter so it might be really bad… I mean really bad. So please bear with me on this chapter, and if this one is bad then I promise the next will be even better!**

**Well anyways you guys know I don't own Black Butler, sadly.**

* * *

This morning when I was awakened by Yasu, Ciel was already dressed and on his way out the door. I was still tired and didn't talk while Yasu dressed me for the day. She dressed me in a light blue dress with black and white lace. I yawned as Yasu put up my hair in a curly bun.

Yasu laughed at me, "Looks like someone is still tired."

I grunted in reply and Yasu just laughed, then we heard a crash come from outside then followed by a screech. Yasu and I rushed outside the door to find the maid and the Gardner on the ground. "What on earth is going on out here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if we disturb you, Lady Shima, we thought we saw a mouse!" Finnian said to us, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, very sorry, Lady Shima, it won't happen again!" Meyrin screeched again.

"Oh it's quite alright; I just wanted to see what the fuss was about out here, now if you will excuse me I must go see Ciel for breakfast." I smiled at them and turned around with Yasu to walk down the hall.

"She's nothing like Lady Elizabeth; she's more calm and reserved." I heard Meyrin, sort of, whisper to Finnian as I walked away. I then turned my heel immediately and walked back to them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you know about the split up of Ciel and Elizabeth?" I asked looking at them seriously, they both became flustered.

"Well we really aren't supposed to talk about this," Finnian began, "but all we know is that one morning he the young master went to see Elizabeth and returned a short while after and he shut himself up in his study for almost 3 days! We were so worried about him, and then when he finally came out he announced that he was breaking the engagement with Lady Elizabeth."

"FINNY!" The redhead yelled, "You're going to get us in trouble! I'm sorry, Lady Shima, but we must be getting back to work now."

With that the two scurried off in the other direction, "Must have gotten into one nasty fight for him to break the engagement." I looked at Yasu and yawned again.

"You think it was a fight, milady?" Yasu began walking and I followed behind.

"Must have been, why do you think it was something different, Yasu?" I said as we got to the top of the stair case and began to descend down the steps.

"No, milady, I'm only saying is that you have a lot of faith in the human race." Yasu smirked and opened the door to the dining hall. Ciel was already sitting at the head of the table with food in front of him and another plate of food in the seat to his left.

"Good to see you are finally awake, Lady Shima, I'm assuming you slept well?" Sebastian grinned and pulled the chair out for me.

I yawned again and sighed, "Yes I did, Sebastian, thank you for asking." I smiled at him. The rest of breakfast went on like that, but a little bit into the conversation Ciel and I were having I noticed that Sebastian and Yasu had left the room.

"Um, Ciel, did you see where Yasu and Sebastian went off to?" I asked looking around.

"Yes, I asked Sebastian to leave with Yasu so we could enjoy our morning together alone." Ciel folded his hands under his chin and looked right at me.

"Well that's a change for me; I don't think I've ever been in a room without an escort or a maid." I said looking back at Ciel.

"Really? Well I guess it's only precautionary since you are a princess. They didn't want anything to happen to you." Ciel said.

I huffed, "Yeah and while they were busy watching me, they let my parents get killed." I looked away from Ciel.

We sat in a silence for a while till Ciel got up and he held out his hand to me, "Come on I want to walk through the garden, come with me." I sighed and got up and followed him outside. Ciel linked his arm with mine as we walked around. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up after the mention of my parent's death. It was somewhat working; I tried my best to fake smile, but I don't think he was buying it.

"Lady Shima, you do know that if something is bothering you can always come and talk to me."

I gazed over at him surprised; Ciel didn't seem like the type of character to be considerate to others. "Thank you, Ciel, I'm glad you've allowed me to confine in you." I smiled up at him; he pulled me slightly closer as we walked.

Ciel was about to say something when he was interrupted by Yasu, "I'm sorry, my lady, but we must go see the queen. She sent asking for you to come and see her." Yasu said a little rushed.

* * *

_Ciel''s P.O.V._

* * *

I was going to compliment Shima on how lovely she looked, when Yasu came informing us that the Queen wanted to see Shima.

"Well I guess I must get going, your Queen needs me." She looked up at me and smiled, "I'll see you right after I am done."

I took her hand and kissed it, "Yes, when you return though we must start planning the details for our wedding." I smirked and I could see a blush gracing her cheeks.

"We must be going, Lord Phantomhive, please excuse us." Yasu quickly led Shima out of the garden and out of my sight. I stood there staring after then.

"Young master, it seems to me like you are growing very fond of this girl. I thought you were still upset with losing Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian stated rather than asked, also appearing out of nowhere like he always did.

I cringed at the memories of Lady Elizabeth, "I won't make the same mistake I made with Elizabeth, and this time it's going to be different. Now we will speak of this no more."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said like he normally did.

I sighed, "We have things to do, come we need to start preparing for this wedding." I started walking and Sebastian began walking behind like the shadow he was.

* * *

_Shima's P.O.V._

* * *

All the Queen wanted was to ask me how I was managing it here and to get my opinion on some wedding details. She also wanted to tell me that supplies had been delivered to my country and that my people were happy again. She said they spoke very proudly of me and with the kindest of smiles. I couldn't help, but smile the whole time as I left the Queen. Waiting outside next to our carriage was another carriage and standing outside of it was Alois Trancy.

"Lord Trancy, to what do I owe the displeasure." I said straitening my posture more and giving Alois a disgusted look.

"I'm here because the Queen sent for me; something about if Ciel were to, oh I don't know go missing before the wedding, then you would marry me instead." He laughed and glared right back at me, with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Why you! Don't you dare lay a hand on Ciel!" I walked towards him, but Yasu stopped me.

"We must be on our way; Ciel will start to worry if you don't get back soon." Yasu wasn't even looking at me, her eyes were trained on Claude, "And if I have to ask you again to please keep way from my master then, well, I will take matters into my own hands, good day to you." Yasu pulled me along back into our carriage and we drove off fast. I didn't even bother looking behind us; I could feel those beady little eyes burning holes into the back of the carriage. Yasu and I rode in silence, neither one of us wishing to speak about what just happened.

Once we got to the manor, Ciel could feel our tension, "What happened, what did the Queen want?" he immediately questioned.

"Oh nothing really just asked a about a few things, got my advice in details for the wedding, and to tell me that my people were okay and that they had received their supplies." I told him in a sort of monotone voice.

"Then what is the matter, why are you to tense?" Ciel asked lightly gripping my arms, looking concerned.

"Alois was there, he was summoned by the queen as well. He said they were discussing what would happen if you were to go missing before the wedding. Ciel he is going to try to kidnap you before the wedding so that he can marry me!" I stood closer looking up into his eyes; they were just as worried as I was. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks at our close proximity.

"That won't happen; I won't allow it, too. I will protect you no matter what." Once our close proximity was finally recognized by a slight cough from Sebastian, we pulled away from each other. After standing there for a little but in an awkward silence, Ciel decided it was time to go out and arrange the other details for the wedding. We went to the cake shop to pick out flavors, we decided on vanilla, we went to a photography place to schedule pictures, we went to a flower shop and picked out tons of flowers, they were all so beautiful, and finally we went to a tailor to get our sizes and schedule a later date to come back and pick out a dress and an outfit for Ciel.

"I'm so glad we are going home now, these shoes are killing me." I remarked with a painful expression. I was forced to wear these raised heel shoes, back in Cambodia I always wore flat shoes, and they were far more comfortable than this. "I'm ready to go to bed." I pouted looking over to Ciel who was proudly walking next to me; Yasu and Sebastian were following shortly behind us. I heard Ciel chuckle at my complaints, but then he stopped abruptly and I almost ran smack into a girl with blond, curly pigtails. I could feel Ciel tense next to me.

"Oh, Ciel, it's you. What a surprise and I hope you are doing well." The girl said in a sort of irritated tone "Who is this?" The girl looked at me in a sort of snobby way.

"I'm doing just fine, Lady Elizabeth," Ciel tensed as he said her name and stood away from me, "And this is my fiancé Shimabukro." I nodded at her.

The girl, whom I'm guessing is Elizabeth, looked away rather sadly, "Well that's good to hear, that you've already moved on so quickly." Elizabeth looked as though she was going to cry.

"It was arranged by the Queen not me. Now if you will excuse us; we must be going." Ciel sounded as though he was trying to be harsh, but just couldn't find the will to do. I sighed; obviously this was just an arranged marriage, nothing more. But was I to expect, this isn't a love story my nannies would read me about before bed. No, this was reality, not some silly story. Ciel remained quiet and tense threw out the rest of the day. There was no talking on the ride home, not even small talk. Once we arrived back home Ciel went straight to his study without saying a word. The other servants were whispering about how it was happening all over again and that it was just like the time when he came home after seeing Elizabeth. I sighed and trudged up to my other room, the one I wasn't sharing with Ciel.

"Milady, something is troubling you, what is it?" Yasu sat down and asked.

"Nothing really, but for some odd reason I was expecting one of those fairytale romances, but I don't know what I was thinking. This is just an arranged marriage, nothing more." I looked up at the sky from the window, the clouds were turning grey and the wind was picking up.

"It looks as though it might rain and thunder, milady, should I have you moved to a room with no windows?" Yasu asked already getting ready to get clothes and leave.

"No it's fine I'll try to stick this one out tonight." I half smiled at Yasu as she gave me a disapproving look.

"Alright, if you say so," Yasu replied. "Milady, go talk to him; I know you want to." I sighed, she had been right. So I got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to Ciel's study. I knocked on the door three times, though I wasn't really expecting an answer. I was surprised when Sebastian answered the door and gave me concerned look,

He bent down and whispered, "He isn't in the best of moods, but maybe you can talk him out of it. He has taken quite a liking to you, Lady Shima." He smirked at me and then walked past me and the door closed behind him.

"What do you want?" I heard Ciel grumble, annoyed. He looked very upset and I was rethinking my choice to talk to him.

"Ciel, earlier you said I could come to you whenever something was bothering me." I said quietly getting closer to him.

"I recall that, what's been bothering you." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well, I want you to know that you can do the same thing; please tell me why you are so upset." I was right next to him now. I timidly placed a hand on his arm and he looked up at me with a confused, shocked face, "Please, Ciel, I know you are upset; so tell me what's wrong." We sat in a long silence before he decide to say,

"She cheated on me." He said it so hushed and his teeth were clenched together, but then he began to break down. "I saw her with **him **they were walking together in the park and holding each other's hands. That day I had planned on surprising her with taking her out to lunch, but then. I couldn't help myself I walked straight up to her and demanded an explanation. She said she couldn't take it anymore that I wasn't happy anymore, no matter what she did, she told me that I wasn't caring and she wanted something more romantic. So she left me." He looked down and buried his face in his palms. "The moment I realized what had happened and what I had just lost I promised myself that if I were to ever try and get married again, I would be different and I would try harder. Please, Lady Shima, know that I am trying to be a different person."

"Oh, Ciel," I sighed, "Though I have not been what you've been through, I can say that you can confine in me just as you've allowed me to confine in you. And you do not have to be a different person for me, only be yourself." I smiled down at him. Our discussion was quickly cut short by the sound of thunder and lightning cracking outside. I let go of Ciel and hurried to the corner farthest, from the window.

"Shima, are you-are you afraid of the storm?" I heard Ciel get up and start walking over to my crouched position.

"Well um—AH," I screeched as another bolt collided with the ground outside. "Only a little I'm not used to storms like this, that's all." I tried to somewhat laugh and wave my hand at him, but I could tell he as definitely not buying it.

Once he reached me, Ciel held out his hand, "Come on I'll have Sebastian prepare a room with no windows for us."

I looked up at him slightly and shyly reached out to grab his hand, another crack was heard and I jumped straight into his arms grabbing a hold of him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there for a short time.

"I'm so sorry," I said shaking as I tried to pull back, "normally Yasu is the one I hold on to, please forgive-"

"No it's quite alright, you can hold onto me. Now let's go the sooner we get to bed the sooner it will be over for you." Ciel made an effort to smile down at me as he began leading me out of the room.

I pulled my self-closer, "Thank you so much, Ciel."

* * *

**Be honest with me the sucked didn't it :c**

**Ughhh I hate being sick :c well any ways please tell me what you think I know you've waited awhile and it didn't turn out so good, but at least I got the Lizzie thing out of the way. It's one of the many things I have been dreading. Now the only things I have left are the wedding and the assassin WOO I'm not excited about those parts at all, I know what I'm doing for the wedding and I might have to make a sequel Idk yet.**

**Well anyways tell me what you think R&R**

**-Vivi**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH lawdy how long has it been? Too damn long its time I update this story so while I have an idea fresh in my mind I'm going to get on with it.**

**And sorry for being sick for so long :c**

**Well anyways you guys know I don't own Black Butler, sadly.**

* * *

Ciel. Ciel. Ciel. Ciel. That damn boy; I couldn't get him out of my head for a second after that night. The wedding was only in 2 days according to the recent letter from the Queen. And strangely…things have been quiet. No Alois, no Claude, and it all seemed way too peaceful. And I kept getting this strange feeling something big was going to happen, this feeling was starting to scare me. I went to Meyrin about and she told I was only getting butterflies about the wedding, but I had a strange feeling that it was much more than that.

I tried to diminish those feelings and as soon as I did Ciel popped back into mind. The night of the storm, I saw something in him. Something I had never seen in him since I've met him, a soft side, for lack of better words. I could still feel his arms wrapped around me comforting me when thunder rumbled and lightning struck. I felt so safe and so at peace. It was nothing like when Yasu comforted me during a storm. The next day was nice as well, it was quiet and the weather was beautiful. I spent most of that day out in the garden. From time to time Ciel would come out and sit with me and enjoy the day. Only a few words were shared and we sat very comfortably next to each other. The next few days after that we just as quiet but Ciel was a lot more busy and we really didn't much time together. But still I found myself thinking about the young Earl.

No, I couldn't be. I just couldn't be… falling in love.

* * *

_**Ciel's P.O.V.**_

* * *

I have no idea how she's done it, but she's manage to crawl under my skin. I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since the night of the storm all I want to do is hold her and protect her from the harm of the world. I tried keeping my distance the next day but I just found myself crawling back to her. I've also taken notice that Yasu and Sebastian have been wondering off together a lot lately, I'll have to remind myself to ask that damn butler about it later, but now here I am again wanting to go and see her. I've never in my entire life felt like this before.

I stood from my desk and walked down the hallway to her room and the door was open. There she was standing there in the light of the window gazing out at the garden. I wanted to walk up behind her and hold her; tell her how much I loved her.

Wait… Did I? No I couldn't be, in love with her. I stood there shocked in my own realization that I had fallen in love with this girl. A girl, no a princess coming from another country to try and help her people and is being forced to marry me, just so her people don't starve.

No, she could never love me.

"Ciel! You startled me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She turned around, laughed and smiled up at me. God only knows how badly I just wanted to hold her in my arms right now and forget about the world and everything in it.

* * *

_**Shima's P.O.V.**_

* * *

No, he could never love me. He probably really loved her ex-fiancé and still does; I'm only a girl from another country that was told I had to marry this Earl in order to protect my country and people. I turned around and there stood the young Earl. He scared me almost half to death.

"Ciel! You startled me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I turned around, laughed and smiled up at him, these feelings were so new to me, and I could barely control the urge to run into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Shima, really I didn't mean to frighten you." He said nervously and he looked down. Was that a blush I saw, no couldn't have been; I'm seeing things.

"It's alright," I smiled, "Just knock or something before coming in my room." I laughed again trying to hide the blush that I could feel slowly creeping on my cheeks.

"Well I was wondering, since Yasu and Sebastian seem quite occupied with each other-"

"You've noticed, too?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they've been wondering off a lot together." Ciel said looking at me and somewhat walking closer.

"I talked to Yasu and she told me that they were just doing their duties as the head butler and maid of the house and Sebastian was showing her a few new tricks she could use around the house as well." I said, eyeing the boy and also stepping closer.

"Well that's good of Sebastian, now I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll out into the garden. I know you like it out there and you haven't been since the other day, so I thought maybe you would like to walk with me." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

I smiled, "I would like that."

Ciel took my hand and just for a moment I felt like it was just us as we walked out of the mansion and into the garden. It was truly my favorite thing about living at the Phantomhive Mansion. We walked together and Ciel informed me on minor details of the wedding and we just walked and walked in the lovely garden. It was so peaceful and I was in pure bliss at that moment.

It was getting darker and Yasu come out and informed us dinner was ready. We went inside and ate in peace. After dinner and dressing in our night ware, we settled down in our bed. Once Yasu and Sebastian left I just laid there. After a while I thought Ciel had fallen but then I felt him moving next me and I felt him sit up. He leaned over and kissed my temple, lingering there for a few seconds before lying back down.

I could not help but smile as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so honestly I wrote this cheesy little chapter just to put a little move on with the story I was actually dreading writing this only because I didn't know what to do, so I actually think it came out good and I like it, probably not perfect but hey, I like it. I just needed to write this and get it over with so I could start writing the next chapter which is the wedding and I know where the rest is going… kind of.**

**Rumor also has it that there might be a sequel to this story, but first I have to finish the other two stories and then I'll start the sequel and another story I want to write.**

**So R&R I hope you liked it.**

**~Vivi**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for not updating, I've been soooo busy with school and what not. So here is the long a waited Wedding day. That's also another reason why I was waiting for inspiration to hit and IT FINALLY DID.**

**I know what I'm doing for this chapter.**

**Also to the people who keep messaging me, I am one the writing this story, I know what's going on and I know what hasn't happened yet, so quit freaking pestering me about, you're not the person writing this story so back off. I know what I'm doing.**

**Now Sadly I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters, sadly, I know.**

**Well we have a wedding to get too.**

* * *

Part one:

* * *

"I can't believe it, Yasu, today is the day we seal the deal." Yes today was the day I would be married to Ciel Phantomhive. Time flew by so fast, I didn't even notice. It felt like just yesterday I had Yasu send out the letter asking for aid. Now here I am preparing for my wedding that would be held this afternoon at 3:00 o'clock. I was allowed the tradition of my family, that the bride is only allowed to be seen by a trusted maid and no one else. I would have no human contact until I walked down the aisle and said my sacred vows, forever binding my life with Ciel's. And tonight my questions will be answered; I will finally know everything about this Young Earl.  
"Yes, milady, time has gone by so quickly." She said brushing out my hair. It was almost 9:30 and I was still in my night gown. Soon breakfast will be brought to me and then I will be bathed, then Yasu will start working to make sure I look perfect in almost every way. I had already seen my wedding dress a few moments after I woke up. It was when Yasu led me into my old room that I saw it; it looked like the English culture had clashed with the Cambodian culture. Yasu heard a rumor from Meyrin that Ciel put in word for it to turn out like that. I thought that was sweet of him to do something like that. Well anyways back to the dress itself, ha-ha. It was longed sleeved and flowed all the way to the ground and also covered my neck, but had yellow flowers around the skirt and yellow beads to show off some Cambodian culture. I thought it was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. I started to feel giddy as a knock on the door rang through the room. It was Meyrin bringing my breakfast in. "Now please try to eat quickly, milady, we must use up all the time we can into getting you ready for today's events." Yasu told me as she set the tray of food in front of me.  
"Yes, I know Yasu. I'm still processing all that's happening." I said as I started eating.  
"Well I hope you process it faster because today is going to fly by and soon you will be on your Honey Moon." Yasu said as she went into the bathroom.  
"Honey moon?" I said tilting my head.  
"Oh darn me, pretend as if you didn't hear a thing, milady. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Oh no, Sebastian will be so angry with me if he finds out I ruined it." Yasu began to flail about rambling about how Sebastian was going to have her head.  
"Yasu, I command you now, tell me what it is your rambling on about." I demanded.  
"Well you see, Milady, Ciel is taking time off work to take you to Cambodia so he can properly express his feelings! But you must act as if you don't know or else Sebastian will kill me for ruining it!" Yasu burst out.  
"What are his feelings?" I peered at Yasu and I could feel my heart beginning to race.  
"Last night Lord Phantomhive, right after you had fallen asleep,confessed that he had fallen in love with you and he thought the only way to tell you was to bring you home, so he can show you how much he cares for you." Yasu said, and I could hear the guilt in her voice.

But I was so happy at that moment; I would have never thought that Ciel could return my feelings. I felt like nothing could ruin this day. I couldn't wait for our honey moon.  
"Yasu this is wonderful! This whole thing! Asking the Queen for aid, coming to England, and marrying Ciel; it's all wonderful." I said in a somewhat daze.  
"Wait, so you return the Lords feelings?" Yasu said looking excited.  
"Yes, I do!" I squealed.  
"Don't say that now, wait for the wedding!" Yasu laughed.  
After laughing for a few minutes Yasu ushered me into the bathroom and bathed me. She took her time in making sure that I was completely clean before getting me out to dry me. Once I was dry we walked back into the room and Yasu began dressing me in my under garments. After helping me get into the bloomers we began with the corset, which I mind you was not fun at all. After that Yasu set me down in a chair in front of a mirror to start doing my hair. She started to curl my hair and put pearl pins in my hair. It was soon after Yasu had finished the long process of doing my hair that we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yasu called. No answer came. Yasu peered at me and cautiously walked over to the door. As Yasu opened the door she was jumped by three men, I jumped out of my seat and right when I was about to call out, a hand clamped around my mouth and another at my waist. Then there was nothing but black.

* * *

When I awoke I was not in my room, but I was in a dimly light one. The thick curtains were drawn and not a drop of sunlight was let threw, the only thing giving light to the room were small candles scattered about. It was furnished in lavish furniture and looked to be the room of a rich man. I guessed that I was the only one in the room at the moment; there was no sign of Yasu or any other familiar being. It was then I realized I was gaged and tied up on the bed. I tried squirming, but it was no use I couldn't break free. A door swung open letting in a flow of light and then it was quickly gone as the person slammed the door. I couldn't mistake the person at all standing in front of me, it was Alois. He stood at the foot of the bed with a smug grin on his face. I became furious and started thrashing around trying even harder to break free of my bonds, but again it was no use. The only thing it was doing was rubbing my wrists and ankles raw. A tear ran down my face as I felt the stinging of the rope burns.  
"Now now dear, this is why we can't have you thrashing around, you will only hurt yourself. I don't want that pretty little body of yours harmed." He came closer to me and laid a hand on my cheek, I tried jerking back, but I only hit my head on the backboard of the bed.  
"Don't worry, darling, I won't hurt you. I will only keep you bond until after they cancel the wedding. When you don't show up the Queen and Ciel will think you ran out on them, then you will be mine for the taking!" Alois cackled and it stung my ears, "The best part of it is, will be that I will get away with it! No one will come looking for you until much later and no one will suspect a thing! Isn't that just grand!" Alois danced around and then stopped as he glared at me. "Soon you will be all mine and no one will come to save you. Now I have wedding to attend, but don't worry I'll be home early, I have a feeling the bride is a runaway." Alois laughed the whole time as he walked out of the room.  
I could feel hot angry tears run down my face.  
'_**Ciel, Yasu, or someone please, help me, come and find me.' **_I thought helplessly.

* * *

**Okay so I feel like this chapter was a success and fail at the same time, I feel like some details were really good, but I hate how predictable it is, -sigh- over all I think it came out pretty good, sorry for such a long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Well keep a look out for part two it should be up soon… I hope!  
Well don't forget to Review!**

**Love you guys :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay now I'm so reading the entire author notes from now on. READ THESE. Don't ask me a question then not read these. I actually answer your questions here. I put everything you need to know right here. So READ HERE. And then maybe you won't repeat your questions and keep bugging me on things I've addressed MULTIPLE times now. Also this is not your story, so if you don't like it go write your own. Rant over.  
Now for those of that have supported me thank you very much, I love you guys so much and I promise you that one day when I'm a famous author I'll be sure to mention you all!  
I also hope you enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

The Wedding part 2

3rd person POV

* * *

On this very busy day Ciel and his butler could be found in the young earl's room going over last minute details in the wedding and getting ready for the ceremony. Sebastian was going over the events of the day when Ciel turned and interrupted Sebastian.

"Sebastian, do you think she is happy doing this, marrying me I mean?" Ciel asked uncharacteristically nervous and even a little shy when he asked the question.

Sebastian just muffled a laugh and smiled at his master, "Well it does seem that she has gotten more comfortable with being here, but there is no way of knowing unless you ask her yourself. But I must remind you that it really isn't up to her, she's doing this for the sake of her country."

Ciel downed a little bit being reminded this marriage was by the request of the Queen. Though he had noticed the princess was warming up to the mansion and everybody in it; it was almost like she had lived here for years. "Fine then I'll go ask her myself."

Sebastian stopped the earl as he went for the door, "No young master I'm afraid that due to one of her traditions she is not allowed to see anyone, but Yasu until the ceremony."

Ciel huffed and turned back around, walking to a dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a box. Within the box Ciel pulled out a small gold bracelet that had belonged to his mother. "Then you go give this to Yasu and tell her that I want Shima to wear down the aisle."

Sebastian took the bracelet and bowed, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian then turned around and left the room. Ciel sat there looking into the mirror, everything seemed to move so quickly; it felt as though Shima arrived at his manor only yesterday. Ciel recalled all the moments he had spent privately with her, from their time in the garden to the night of the thunder storm. To Ciel it felt as if everything had happened in one day instead of a course of days and now he was about watch Shima walk down the aisle and marry her.

Moments later while Ciel was still deep in thought, Sebastian returned in a burst of panic, "Master, she's gone."

"You mean she left?!" Ciel felt his heart sink at the news.

"No, she was kidnapped." A familiar voice rang out. Ciel and Sebastian turned to see a very serious Grell sitting in the window with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean? How would you know?" A now furious Ciel yelled at the reaper.

"I know because I just saw her getting dragged away by another demon butler and three other goons with Yasu. I was going to after them myself, but I figured you would want in on this as well." Grell said jumping off the window.

"Alois," Ciel breathed out in anger, "He's trying to take her from me."

"We don't have a lot time if we don't want to create a panic." Sebastian said, "But Grell why do you care so much?"

"Well that day we met she grew on me in that short period of time; I also thought this would be a great time to fight alongside my Bassy." Grell said returning back to somewhat normal with hearts in his eyes while he imagined fighting alongside Sebastian and various other things.

Sebastian sighed shaking off Grell and grabbing Ciel, then they made their way to the Trancy manor as quickly as possible.

* * *

Shima's POV

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt my head began to throb. I was in an awful lot of pain; my head hurt, my ankles felt sore and on fire, I groaned in pain. Unfortunately I was still bound on the bed. 'If I could just get this gag off I could call for Yasu.' I hoped she was okay, even though she was a demon I was positive Claude was also one too, he's different from any human captor. I wondered if by any chance someone had noticed our absence, but I couldn't think of anybody that would try and break the tradition, I mean I'm pretty sure everyone was informed of that, but I was still hoping that maybe one person noticed or heard something.

I pried my mind from those thoughts and started thinking of ways to get out of here and call for help. I tried moving my ankles but they stung so from my struggling earlier, it felt like they were about to fall off. I tried bringing my arms up to my face and tried grabbing at the gag, they were so sore that I thought I couldn't do it. After some struggle I learned that whoever had tied this was not good at tying knots because it came undone after a few good tugs.

I took a huge breath, "Yasu! Come find me and get me out of here!" I screamed. I waited for what seemed like forever. I began to worry I hoped Claude hadn't found a way to kill Yasu, there was so little that I knew about demons that it scared me at this moment. It had only been a few seconds but I stilled felt doubt and worry until Yasu came crashing through the door. She didn't look too badly beaten up, just a few scratches and her clothes were almost completely torn up. She quickly began untying me, "My lady, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. This is my fault I should have protected you better but I underestimated Claude and the triplets." She undid my ankles and looked furious, "This is because of me that you are hurt." Her face darkened and I was about to say something, but she picked me up and fled out of the room.

"Yasu this isn't your fault, you're not the one that dragged me here and tied me up." I said gently.

"But I couldn't-"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here now and we aren't dead. All we need to focus on now is getting back to the manor!" I said, almost yelling. I could see Yasu lightly smile as we continued on. "Yasu, know that this isn't your fault, just know that you are my faithful servant until you devour my soul."

Yasu smiled again, "Yes, my lady."

As soon as we got to the stair well leading to the front of the house, near the door, we say Claude and Sebastian fighting. "Yasu, you must go help him!"

She gasped and looked back at me, "But, milady, what about you? You could be hurt again." She looked down at me.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her and I already took care of those three goons." We turned around and saw Grell standing there, clothes torn and little blood on his white undershirt. Yasu nodded to him and jumped down to help Sebastian. Then it finally dawned on me.

"Grell?" I said.

"Yes, dear what is it?" He said looking over from the fight to me.

"You and Sebastian are demons aren't you." I stated this more than I asked it.

Grell hesitated, but then he smiled at me, "You're right, Bassy is a demon, but I am a grim reaper, I'll explain later, now is not the time, and I'm sure Ciel has a lot of explain to do now that you've realized it." He paused for a moment, "I guess Ciel didn't think of you finding out his dirty little secret when he came here, but it looks like you have a demon of your own."

"I guess we share the same secret." I looked down at Yasu fighting a long Sebastian against Claude, they looked to be winning. I then glanced back to Grell, "Is Ciel here?"

"I don't know if Ciel wants me to do this or not, but I guess it wouldn't hurt too much, it's just Alois and Ciel, so I'm sure I can protect you if harm came your way. They went to fight as well." Grell said shrugging and turned around; we carefully walked down the stairs and turned into a hall and then a door to a large room.

Alois had his back to me and Ciel was facing Alois. Alois had a sword and it looked like he was ready to stab Ciel, there was another sword across the room that I assumed at one point was Ciel's. As Alois raised his sword my adrenaline kicked on, I grabbed the nearest, heaviest thing, which was a vase, ran over to Alois and smashed it on his back side and head. Alois fell to the ground in a heap and Ciel looked at me in shocked and then in relief. The thing he did was shocked me, he ran over and wrapped his arms around me, pulled me tightly against him, and buried his face into my neck.

"I'm so glad you're safe." I heard Ciel say into my neck. I smiled and returned the hug. "We need to hurry and get out of here." Ciel released his hold only but only to intertwine our fingers together. I turned and look at Alois's body on the ground; he looked like he was still breathing. 'Had I really done that?' I was pulled out my thoughts when Ciel began to run with our hands still together and my ankles still burning, they even caused a slight limp in my step. Grell followed behind us as we went back to where the others were fighting. Yasu and Sebastian seemed to have really tired Claude down. When Claude saw us, he looked surprise.

"My master!" He yelled still looking at us, he was too distracted to notice Sebastian launch table wear at him, hitting him in the arm. Claude gasped in pain and glared at Sebastian.

"We will have to continue this later, but for now I have to go tend to my master." Claude said and disappeared from site.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hang around here for a while to make sure they don't try and ruin your day anymore. If you hurry back now you'll have enough time to get ready and be at the wedding without any suspicion." Grell said to us, "Oh and Bassy I'll be seeing you later." Grell blew Sebastian a kiss. I laughed, but Yasu and Sebastian both had a look of irritation.

I looked back up at Grell, "Thank you, Grell."

Ciel cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you, Grell, I'll have to find some way to thank you, for helping save my Fiancé." Ciel seemed a like he was trying to hide how grateful he was or that he didn't like the idea of thanking Grell.

"Dear boy, if you wish to repay me just send Bassy my way for a day or two." Grell winked, "Now go or else you won't have enough time to get ready, just look at Shima she's still in her undergarments."

I looked down and my faced flushed a tomato red. "Grell's right, let's go now." Yasu said and with that we made our way back to the manor.

When we arrived back at the Manor we were able to slip in without notice, Sebstian went to get something for my ankles, and we had about two hours before the ceremony so we rushed to our rooms. But right before Yasu and I entered my room, Ciel stopped me. He grasped my hand, pulled me towards him, and kissed my cheek. His action surprised me very much and then he leaned his head on mine, "I'm really glad you're safe and I'm happy to be marrying you." I knew at that moment my face was the same shade as the ripest tomato ever. He had rendered me speechless, leaving me with my mouth open agar. The whole time Yasu was getting me ready and trying to cover up some wounds, I couldn't help but think of Ciel's sweet gesture. In the amount of time that I had been at the Phantomhive manor I had barely had seen Ciel's "soft side" let alone a sweet side.

As my thoughts raced around in my head Yasu tried to get me in my gown as quickly as possible, after I had to change into new under garments. Once I was finally in it Yasu began to braid my hair and place small flowers into it. I think that's when in reality hit that day I was getting married, that I had to give up complete control of my country today, and that I had started to fall in love with Ciel. Let's not forget that Sebastian was a demon, I wondered how I had never noticed it before. I shook my head and got up out of my chair. It was finally time for the ceremony.

The palms of my hands started to get sweaty as we walked through the hallway. The wedding was being held out in the garden, Sebastian and Finny worked together to make it really pretty for today. Then it felt like everything happened in a flash. I was walking down the stairs, out the door, music started playing, I was walking down the aisle, and the whole time I was staring into Ciel's eyes. Words were said, but I can't really remember, I only picked up on a few things like, "In health or in sickness, till death do we part, and do you take this woman to be your bride." I heard Ciel say, "I do." Then I was asked the same question, I of course replied with, "I do." We then slipped on rings and then I heard,

"You may now kiss the bride."

I felt my face heat up as Ciel leaned in and our lips touch. It wasn't long, but it was long enough to feel sparks fly. We looked at each other again before linking arms and walking back down the aisle. Walking down the aisle I wanted to cry, in happiness and in sadness. My parents were dead, I couldn't handle taking care of it on my own, so I had to seek foreign aid, and now I was now married to a man I had only known for a about a month, and now my country was out of my control. But I can't say I was terribly miserable, I was taking a big liking to Ciel and although a lot of things here were done differently, London was enjoyable sometimes and I'm sure I would get more aquatinted with it. We walked back into the manor. The moment the door closed Ciel kissed me again and pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"I pulled him back down and kissed him. We stayed there for a while, my arms went around his neck and his went around my waist. I pulled back and we leaned out foreheads against one another.

"This may be a little bit sudden and you probably don't feel the same way, but I've come to realize that I love you. I realized it when Alois took you away from me." He held me tighter, "I have never felt this way before, even Elizabeth. You make me feel like everything is going to be okay and I feel happy with you."

I was shocked by his confession and I almost couldn't find the words to reply to him, "Ciel, I-I think that I love you as well. I never meant for this to happen, but I also didn't think that it would happen, although I'm glad it did." I smiled up at him. At that moment Sebastian came for us.

"My Lord and Lady Phantomhive, your guests are waiting in the ballroom for your first dance." Sebastian informed us bowing. We link arms and made our way to the ballroom were we started to dance, slowly other people joined us. Once we were tired we step off the dance floor and talked to other guests. We received compliments and congratulations; most of the night was a rush. But the whole night Ciel never left my side no matter who tried to pull him away. The only time we separated was when the guests left and Yasu started getting me out of my gown.

"Yasu, when do we leave for Cambodia?" I asked as she undid the buttons.

"We leave tomorrow night, my lady. Why do you ask?"

"Because you know what lies in Cambodia. Are you ready for that?"

Yasu laughed, "My lady, I should be asking you that, because if I find this person and kill them, I will devour your soul."

"Yes, I understand, but until then you are to remain my faithful servant." I smiled in sorrow, "That's contract we made, is it not?"

"It is milady," Yasu finished the last of my buttons on my night shirt, "let's get you back to your new husband I'm sure he is eager to see you."

We walked down the hallway and into Ciel's room where he was already sitting in bed. I climbed into the bed and lay down next to Ciel. Yasu and Sebastian left us in the room and we Ciel wrapped his arms around me. We didn't say anything we just laid there listening to one another's heartbeat. I nuzzled into his neck and found myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Boom done XD I didn't mean for Shima to find out about Sebastian or Grell in this chapter but I figured she would be pretty stupid if she hadn't realized it. So I'm okay with how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys loved it **

**R&R PLEASE**

**Love, Vivi**


End file.
